Discovery
by Vykk Weasley
Summary: Iaphagena turns herself in for murder and receives the surprise of her life.


Fully armored, Gena materializes in the Crystal Hall of the Exodar. She is generally ignored because of the high volume of traffic that routinely passes through the portal from Shattrath. She looks around warily as she strides forward. She stiffens as she nears a pair of guards. Turning towards her to size her up, the guards' eyes suddenly go wide. Gena stops in her tracks, smiling warmly at them. One of them suddenly reaches forward to grab her arm. Yanking her arm out of reach, she fires a lightning bolt into the ground at the guard's feet. They stare each other down until Gena's eyes widen in realization; she forgot the guard behind her. Her face frozen in shock, she topples forward as the guard behind her stows his mace.

-----------

"You killed Jarik Loso, correct?" queries the official.

"I killed two Draenei, but I think the first one was this Jarik," Gena replies calmly.

"Our records show that you killed one," he clarifies.

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure you check the Lower City," she advises.

"We have," he reassures, "That's where we found our witness."

"Just one?" she asks.

Just one that could identify you," he amends.

Slamming her fists on the table, she shouts, "He's dead!"

A faint sound of hoof beats catches Gena's attention. She looks up and her jaw drops in shock.

"I assure you that I am very much alive," Vykk corrects, "Oh, and I believe these are yours."

He tosses Gena a pair of hollowed out Draenei hooves, which she catches reflexively.

"While you're still speechless, there are a few things I want to say," he begins, "I'm sorry for what I have done to you. Unfortunately, it took your vicious beating to make me realize that."

Finally recovering her voice, Gena sputters, "I...I burned out your heart!"

"Magic is a wonderful thing," Vykk says with a smirk.

"I came here to answer for my crimes," Gena explains, "but it seems I'm already halfway off the hook."

Clearing his throat, the official interjects, "So do you demand satisfaction, Mr. Draygo?"

"My life is my satisfaction," Vykk replies.

"Then I'll leave you two to settle any lingering conflicts," the official says, immediately suiting action to words.

-------------

"Feel free to gloat some more," Gena says sourly.

"I would, if not for something I found out recently," Vykk explains.

Gena narrows her eyes. "What?" she asks, her tone suggesting that it had better be good.

"My name isn't Vykk Draygo," he says flatly.

"So you know your name now. Good for you," she says, clearly not impressed.

Sighing, he continues, "My name is Pavykk Oorlu."

"But...but...you're dead..." Gena says, her voice quavering.

Chuckling, Pavykk says, "I thought the same about you."

"_I_ wasn't on the Exodar," she says dryly, "I fled to Orebor Harborage, then eventually Telaar."

"But why make your home among the Broken?" Pavykk asks, clearly perplexed.

"I felt Broken. I thought I'd lost everything," Gena replies, sniffling.

"Surely you wanted to return to the Draenei," he says.

Smiling ruefully, she says, "Of course I wanted to, but being a shaman branded me as a Kurenai. I eventually accepted it."

"Mainstream Draenei society is more open-minded now," he assures.

"They are? Then what are you?" she asks viciously.

Wincing, he replies, "A misguided charlatan."

"Will you come to Telaar to answer for your crimes?" she asks.

"No, but I will give it and Orebor an extremely wide berth for awhile," he replies cautiously.

Gena opens her mouth to speak, then closes it when no words come forth. Her lip begins to quiver as her eyes fill with tears.

"So...it's...just you then?" she asks hesitantly.

Pavykk nods solemnly and looks down at his hooves.

"I need to go," she manages to say amidst a hurricane of sobs.

As she gets up to leave, Pavykk steps forward and hugs Gena awkwardly. Gena stiffens for a moment, and then buries her face in his shoulder. Pavykk's face turns grim as he fights tears of his own. Finally recovering her composure, Gena disengages and looks into Pavykk's eyes.

"You know where to find me," he says.

Gena nods. Spinning on her heel, she appears to vanish in a flash of light. Pavykk's keen eye catches a glimpse of a ghost wolf rounding a corner and smiles.


End file.
